CornDogs
by Demon'sAngel17
Summary: When Carlos won't come out of Rocque Recods Restroom can Logan's Corndog idea get him out? Read to find out. Dedicated to Emily's Reagan for being awesome and asking. Rated M for the F bomb being dropped once.


"What do you mean he won't come out of the bathroom?" Kelly asked the three boys as their producer continued to bang on the door and hurl insults at the other boy behind it.

"Just like we said Kelly, he said that he needed to use the bathroom while you and Gustavo where talking and he hasn't came out since then. I'm pretty sure he fell in taking a sh."A hand covered Kendall's mouth before he could finish his sentence.

"What Kendall meant to say was, he thinks Carlos might have fallen in the toilet if he was taking a number two." James said still covering Kendall's mouth with his hand even though Kendall was licking James palm trying to get his friend to on cover his mouth.

"Ignore them for one minute please, I think Carlos might like some quiet time alone instead of us out here trying to get him to come out when he doesn't want to." Logan spoke while Kendall and James glared at their brainiac friend for the" ignore them" comment.

Gustavo not wanted to deal with this anymore turned to the three dogs that weren't locked in the rest room and told them to get their friend out and go home. "Get him out of here and just go home; we will work on the songs when _he_ feels better got it!" Gustavo barked at them for the third time and stormed off with Kelly right behind him giving the three boys an apologetic smile.

"Alright we have to get Carlos out of there or momma knight is going to freak out and Gustavo might kill him….or is that Griffin who might kill Gustavo for trying to kill Carlos, or would Griffin kill Carlos for hiding in the bathroom. And how does momma Knight play into this again?" James asked as he removed his wet slobbered on hand from Kendall's face while using his other hand to scratch his head trying to figure out why he added Griffin into the equation and how momma knight fitted into it all.

"James before you kill what brain cells you have left, let's go get something to drink, Logan think you can watch the door in case Carlos comes out?" Kendall asked waiting for Logan to respond as he slapped James upside the head for confusing thing about his mom, Gustavo and Griffin.

"Sure it will give me time to think of something. Do you guys mind getting me a Vernor's I figure you are heading to the apartment anyways so could you bring me back one please?" Logan said as he slid down the wall onto the floor next to the restroom door, looking up at his two friends who nodded their heads and left the brainiac alone to his thoughts and a Carlos that want come out of the bathroom. Logan watched as he friends left the area before speaking to Carlos through the closed door. Knowing that if he said this with the other two here they might not take it so well.

"Babe their gone, come on out of there and talk to me please. You can't stay in there all day Carlos." Logan sighed as he rested the back of his head on the wall waiting for his boyfriend to say something if anything.

"I'm not coming out and I can stay in here all day just watch me." Carlos yelled through the door, causing Logan to sigh again before having a light bulb come on. "Fine stay in there all day just remember that when it comes time for dinner you are royally fucked babe." Logan said knowing that him cussing would cause his love to come right out of the restroom. But when nothing happened, Logan knew this was a big thing. But that's also when another light bulb came on. If him cussing couldn't bring Carlos out than maybe the power of his favorite food could. With his light bulb still shining over his head Logan went off in search of his boyfriend's favorite food in the whole universe, Corndogs.

"_I'm not coming out, I'm not coming out, I'm not coming out."_ Carlos thought to himself after he heard his Logie cuss and walk off. Knowing that he would be back later probably with Kendall and James to try and bust down the door. And they would probably succeed but he didn't care he just wanted to be left alone after what Griffin said to him. He just wanted to be left alone.

Griffin the monster that caused him so much hurt when he told him that he was an accident prone idiot that was costing him millions. Sure he shouldn't have let it get to him, but he couldn't help it so here he is locked in a restroom in Rocque Records, with James and Kendall somewhere at home, while his boyfriend was probably by the door waiting for him to come out. But that's when he smelt it, that Heavenly smell the only smell in the world that smelled better than his Logie after either a shower or sex, Corndogs. That when Carlos heard Logan's voice from the other side of the door.

"Carlos I have five corndogs, and I know for a fact that I can only eat one of them I was kinda hoping that you would come out here and help me finish off the other three or I will have to throw them aw."

Logan was cut off but the restroom door bursting open and a very excited Carlos Garcia running towards him with a smile on his face, and a glimmer of happiness in his eyes that almost made Logan give him his corndogs but then again that would be to easy.

"Nope sorry baby you want this corndog you will have to beg for it." Logan said holding the corndogs above his head.

"Logan I will go down on _YOUR_ corndog later, I want one of the corndogs you have above your head right now." Carlos said as he continued to jump for the corndogs. Logan, who wasn't ready for that comeback from his lover, lowered his hand that was holding the corndogs, causing Carlos to push his boyfriend and the corndogs to the floor with him landing on top of Logan but never damaging the corndogs or Logan's corndog.

As Carlos stole the corndogs from Logan and slightly palmed his boyfriend through his pants for a moment, they looked over to see Kendall and James coming back with two Vernor's Ginger Ale cans. No one said anything about Carlos on top of Logan just too a corndog from Carlos and sat down beside them chatting like nothing had happened. Well almost nothing.

"Logan I'm not sure how to say this but um… your _Corndog_ is showing and I really don't wanna see that."

Yeah corndogs really do make everything better and Logan blushier.

CHAPTER DONE!

Alright so yeah I hope you guys like my Cargan and Corndog story this was done for Reagan, a friend/ sister of Emily's "aka Runs With WereWolves" Hey I never asked if they are sisters or just friends I should but yeah sorry Reagan and Emily. But this story is dedicated to Reagan I just hope you liked it, I really do hope you like if not just tell me and I will erase it and make it into something else. But I hope you enjoyed this Reviews are welcome but not a necessary. But this is dedicated to the Amazing Reagan that throws things and ties up Emily so THANK YOU REAGAN!

Dalton


End file.
